Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Lady Kami of Dreams
Summary: One-Shot: Twas the night before christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha nor do I own the poem 'Twas the night before xmas...

* * *

Okay okay... so I thought I'd get into the xmas spirit lol..... This was written in like 10 minutes.... It doesn't flow as good as I would have liked it too by my brain and creative streak is running on empty.... I hope you enjoy what I have got though... Oh and review me on this one guys... I wanna know If I am any good at tweaking things to suit my purposes.... If so I might start doing a few more one shots :D

* * *

**'Twas the Night Before Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

Sesshomaru, in St Nick he didn't believe,

But, obliged Rin her fantasies... to her happiness he would see.

So, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

Little Rin was nestled all snug in her bed,  
And visions of Lord Sesshomaru danced in her head;  
And Jaken in his nighty, Ah-Uh in the stable,  
Both settled down to dream a happy fable.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
And Sesshomaru sprang from his bed, he'd see to the matter.  
Away to the window he flew in a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight boisterous reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
He knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More fluid than eagles, like lightning they came,  
While Nick whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch and the top of the wall!  
Then dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

So up to the mansions house-top they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
In a twinkling, Sesshomaru heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

He drew in his head, and was turning around,

When a little Rin, tired and groggy walked in with a strangled sound

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! What is that noise?"

"It'll scare away Santa then Rin won't get any toys."

The Inu lord looked on and smiled, patting her head.

"Tis only the wind little Rin do not fret... Now away with you, please; go back to bed."  
Happy and warm tucked into her cot

Sesshomaru left Rin and ran to the spot,

Where _he_ would come to deliver his gift

That Sesshomaru's little girl waited all year to play with.

Down the chimney St. Nick came with a bound.

A loud sneeze could be heard, but was the only sound  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
His eyes, how they twinkled and his dimples how merry.  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry.

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a little broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf.  
And Sesshomaru wanted to laugh when he saw him, in spite of himself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon let Sesshomaru know he had nothing to dread;  
Nick spoke not a word, but went straight to his work.  
Filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk.

Nick laid his finger aside of his cherry like nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

Sesshomaru moved to the stockings Rin hung,

And took _his_ stocking off of its rung.

He noted the present, befitting and tiny,

A jewel encrusted dagger, all sharp and shiny.

A quick look into the Kappa's then Ah-Un's and Rin's

Revealed a small dolly, a chew toy and a bottle of Gin.

Smiling slightly to himself, Sesshomaru thought,

What an appropriate present Santa got for his ward.

Pulled from his musings by a sound on the roof

Sesshomaru now believed Rin that Santa was real, he needed no more proof.

St Nick sprang to his sleigh and to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But before he left, Sesshomaru heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,

_"Happy Christmas to all, and Sesshomaru... good-night."_

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lady: *Sits on Santa's lap* Santa... Can I please have a pony?

InuYasha: *Pushes Lady off Santa's lap and sits on it himself* Oh oh I want a lifetime supply of Ramen.

Santa: Say please?

InuYasha: Please please please please please...

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru would have slaughtered that fat man who came onto his property and down this one's chimney.

Rin: Nooo Lord Sesshomaru, Mr Santa Clause bought Rin a pretty dolly...

Sesshomaru: Hnnn

Kagome: Well I know what I want

Sango: I want handcuffs

*everyone looks at Sango speculatively*

InuYasha: *snickers* the monk is turning you into a pervert too

Sango: *blushes* No I merely wanted them to restrain him from groping every woman in sight

InuYasha: Suuuure....

Shippo: I'll have a Super soaker water gun

Jaken: Well I get a day off...

Lady: Okay guys this is getting a bit out of hand.... I think you should go while I sort this bunch *points to Inu cast* out and help poor santa escape... else he'll never be able to deliver his presents and I'll have the children of the world after me.....

_

* * *

_

Merry Christmas every body :D Have a happy festive season :D

~ Lady D. xx


End file.
